Four Years Back
by ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?
1. Chapter 1

**I have an update schedule for this story. It's going to be updated every Wednesday. If I miss an update, I'm sorry.**

 **Title:** Four Years Back

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** None as of yet, though may get hints of Laven later

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day in the Black Order. Well, as normal as the Black Order can get with the daily fight between two certain exorcists happening.

"Stop fighting!" Lenalee shouted, pushing the two apart.

"Sorry Lenalee." Allen muttered.

"Che." was Kanda's reply.

"Good job, Lena-lady!" Lavi congratulated.

"I do it a daily basis..." Lenalee sighed.

"I'm really sorry Lenalee!" Allen apologized.

"It's alright." Lenalee smiled. "I'm used to it by now anyway. Back to the task."

She picked up the coffee tray she had sat down. There were two more. Lavi, being the 'gentleman' he is, picked up one, while Allen took the other. Kanda 'che'd while he followed them to the science division to turn in his report for his most recent mission.

Once there, the four realized how empty the main room was, yet how loud Komui's office was. Lavi, Allen and Lenalee set down the coffee on the table, while Kanda walked over to the door. He tried to open it. Locked. Kanda then got into position to cut the door with Mugen.

Allen sighed and walked up, grabbing Mugen and hoping for no protests. He unlocked the door with the swords tip, then pushed it open. He and Kanda were met with the sight of yet another Komulin, Komui trying to fight past the entirety of the science division with a beaker of purple-green liquid in his hand, and Reever scolding the head of the Black Order's HQ like he was a child.

"What's going on in here?" Lavi asked as he pushed past the two in the doorway.

"Don't come any closer!" Johnny shouted. Meanwhile, Komui grinned evilly. He proceeded to 'accidentally' throw the beaker of liquid at the group in the door just as Lenalee moved to stand behind the three boys.

And such, the beaker broke and the liquid splashed onto the four at the same time.

"What is this stuff?" Allen asked, pulling some of the purple-green substance out of his hair.

"You'll see..." Reever groaned, before promptly smacking Komui over the head. "You idiot!"

"It didn't do anything?" Johnny said, confused.

"Maybe because they're exorcists it didn't happen." 65 theorized.

"What if it does something?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't panic." Reever sighed. "That's all we can tell you. Though whether you'll remember that advise or not depends..."

"Ugh." Kanda let out, shoving his report onto Komui's desk before abruptly leaving.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Lavi sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Same." Lenalee and Allen said simultaneously.

"Well then, see ya in a bit." Lenalee told the others before turning to leave. Allen and Lavi followed a few seconds later. Reever let out yet another sigh.

"Let's just hope nothing happens..." he said.

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke up feeling a little... off. For one, he wasn't at the inn he fell asleep in last night. Plus Cross was nowhere to be seen. Usually he'd be passed out somewhere in the room. Allen lightly scratched his head before pulling himself out of bed.

"This is weird..." he muttered. "Where the heck am I?"

He looked around the room after making the bed he had woken up in. On the wall next to the bed, there was a picture of a clown carrying a coffin on a spiraling downwards path. At the foot of the bed there was a desk and chair, and next to the desk there was a wardrobe that doubled as a bookshelf. There was a small window high up on the back wall, and a coatrack in the corner. Light came from a small wall-lamp the was to the right of the painting.

"Where am I?" Allen asked himself. "Seriously... Whatever. Maybe I can find a dining hall or something."

With that, he left the strange yet familiar room.

* * *

Lenalee woke the next morning with a yawn. She looked over to see Komui asleep at his desk. She giggled, but couldn't really remember how she ended up in her brother's office on a couch. Maybe she'd ask him later.

Papers were scattered about. The mess was worse than it was the last time she was in here, and that's saying something. Not to mention there were twice as many stacks of paper and they were twice as tall. Something about that was a little... off.

Lenalee sat up, then threw her legs over the side of the couch before standing up. She then made her way around Komui's desk and shook him. Nothing. That caused the girl to sigh.

"Guess I'm off to the cafeteria. I'll have Jeryy make something for nii-san." Lenalee said to herself. She then left the office, glad that most of the science division had fallen asleep so she could sneak out unnoticed.

* * *

Lavi looked around when he woke up. He was in a bed, not a tent. Plus Bookman was nowhere to be seen. Lavi slowly sat up, wincing at the terrible headache.

"The heck happened?" he asked out loud. "Where's the panda? Probably went out somewhere."

Lavi sighed and shook his head before getting off the bed. The room he was in was rather plain. There was another bed, probably where Bookman slept. Other than that, there was only a closet and bookshelf, both fairly full of stuff. Just then, Lavi's stomach growled rather loudly. He chuckled.

"Guess I oughta find somewhere I can eat." he mused as he left the room.

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes to his meditation room. He couldn't really remember how he got there, but he did remember zoning out for a bit. Was it morning already? Kanda sighed before standing.

"I should go to the dining hall before Teidoll comes and bugs me about going to eat." he told himself.

The male walked to the door of his meditation room. He hesitated for a moment before opening it, an unknown yet familiar feeling beginning to surface in his stomach.

 _'What is there to worry about?'_ he asked himself mentally.

* * *

The four reached the cafeteria roughly five minutes in between each other. Kanda was first, then Lenalee, who was followed closely by Lavi, and Allen was last, seeing as he got lost. Two minutes after Allen had gotten there, Komui walked in, slightly worried about the four. And boy was he right to be worried. Kanda had become 15, Lavi was 14, Lenalee was now 12, and Allen was 11. Meaning only Kanda and Lenalee actually knew where they were.

To top it off, they all had the clothes that they had at those ages. For Kanda and Lenalee, it was their exorcist uniforms, just smaller since they were younger and shorter. But for Lavi and Allen... Lavi was wearing a green shall, white scarf, brown pants, and even darker brown boots. Allen still had white hair and the curse mark, meaning he had met Cross, and was wearing a simple white button up with the sleeves rolled, black pants, and black boots. He had a black hand brace on his left hand that covered up the green cross.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee called from where she was sitting next to Kanda. Komui looked over to her to see her making a motion for him to go to her. He did just as Lenalee wanted.

"What is it, Lenalee?" Komui responded as he reached the table.

"Who're they?" she asked, pointing the Allen and Lavi, who were now making conversation with each other at the table they were at.

"Allen Walker and Lavi." Komui said.

"That sounds... familiar sort of." Lenalee said, tapping her chin.

"Che. Who cares?" Kanda responded as he finished his soba.

"Well, I need you two to come with me." Komui said, then walked over to Allen, repeating what he just said to him. The white haired boy looked up, then put his fork down, swallowed the food in his mouth, and stood. Komui got Lavi, then the five set off the Komui's office.

 _'This is going to be hard to explain...'_ Komui sighed mentally.

* * *

And end scene! Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did, please review. Friendly criticism welcomed. Flames shall be used for my church camp's fire. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Four Years Back

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** None as of yet, though may get hints of Laven later

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

"So..." Komui started. "What do you remember before waking up here last night?"

The room was silent. Allen looked at his hands, glanced up at Komui for a second, then stared at his hands again, Lavi looked anywhere but Komui, as if trying to identify the familiar place. Kanda just crossed his arms and snorted, and Lenalee had a concentrated expression on her face while she stared a hole in a stack of paperwork.

All four had noticed the weird looks they had gained in the dining hall, but hadn't thought of it much. But now that Komui was questioning them, they started to take the looks into consideration.

Komui sighed. "Is there anything you noticed this morning?"

"W-well..." It was Allen who spoke. "I noticed the room I woke up in was a little familiar... And that Master wasn't there..." His voice was quiet, but everyone could hear just fine.

"Hmm..." Komui now had a calculating expression on his face. "Thank you, Allen."

Said boy only nodded, then went back into silence. Komui asked if any of the others had noticed anything. Lenalee mentioned the looks they got, Kanda didn't say anything, and Lavi said how the building was really familiar to him even though he had never been there before.

"Thank you for telling me." Komui said. "If you remember anything from yesterday, tell me."

Silence again. Then Allen spoke up. Again. "The last thing I remember is Master throwing me into a fight with Akuma. I defeated them and then we went to the inn we were staying at. When I woke up, I was here."

 _'Cross must've been rough on him...'_ Komui sweatdropped, then aloud said, "Alright. If that's all, you may go. Stay out of trouble. Allen, Lavi, I'll have Lenalee or Kanda show you around later. If anything comes up, head straight to me."

The four nodded before getting off of the couch and leaving the office. Lenalee led Lavi and Allen back to the dining area, Kanda going only because he needed to finish his soba.

When they got there, they noticed the looks had intensified. Lavi and Allen went back to where they were sitting prior to Komui taking them to his office, while Lenalee and Kanda did the same.

A silence dragged out in the dining hall. It was very awkward. Allen, not being one for awkward silences or stares, - it reminded him too much of his past - cleared his throat before standing and turning to face everyone in the cafeteria.

"Um... Hello, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you all." he said, bowing in greeting. Lavi, quickly catching on, stood as well and gave his signature grin.

"Lavi. Lavi Bookman Junior." he said cheerfully, crossing his arms behind his head. "And as much as the four of us kids enjoy the attention, it's a little awkward being stared at. Alright?"

And half of the people in there half-died from what Author-Chan has dubbed as a 'cute-overload'. **(Overload, overload, it's a cute-overload.)** She couldn't blame them either. You try to resist an eleven year old Allen Walker doing that greeting, quickly being followed by a fourteen year old Lavi Bookman giving his signature grin and pose. Just. Try.

Despite that, half the people in the dining hall almost died from the amount of adorableness. A few of those people? General Teidoll, Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory.

Lenalee looked at the two, smiled, then turned to Kanda and whispered something in his ear. He just let out a 'che' and rotated his head the other way.

A second later, the red-head and whitette sat back down at the table. A few minutes later, you can only guess what happened. The door slammed open **(let's just say the dining hall has a door, for the sake of the plot)** and in the doorway stood a certain redheaded devil that Allen wouldn't mind not seeing ever again.

"Where's that idiot apprentice of mine, and what has he gotten himself into this time?" a voice, that sounded vaguely like Major Alex Louis Armstrong's, not that anyone in this universe would know that, grumbled. **(REFERENCE! Oh, and unintentional rhyme.)**

"Oh no..." Allen let out, sweating like he was in a furnace. Slowly, he stood and turned, a nervous smile on his face. "Hello... Master..."

There stood General Marian Cross in all his of his glory. Whether that glory was good or bad was beside the point. All Allen knew, was that was in some deep trouble.

* * *

 **End Chapter.**  
 **Oh, and so you guys know... This takes place during DGM Hallow, in a way, so expect to see some Link and Leverrier. Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen. I hope. Anyway, Ja-ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 1**_  
 **To XxbluepandaxX:** I semi-fixed that. Didn't fix it well, but added the intenseness of the stares and awkwardness. That's all I can really do because I'm still an amateur.  
 **To Risembool Ranger8:** Thank you for following, and I'm glad you think they're in character. I try my best.  
 **To Here Comes The End:** Yeah but... Oh well. XD It's just a little fact. It's not all that important in the story. I think. I hope not.  
 **To sparklehannah:** Thank you! :D And I'm glad I could add something a little different. Okay, a lot different, but whatever.

 _ **Chapter 2**_  
 **To Risembool** **Ranger8:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading.  
 **To readwithcats:** Yay... Cross... And yes, this takes place sometime between the original and Hallow.  
 **To Cutiepie120048:** Bookman... Boy is that another chapter. But he will arrive. Eventually.  
 **To Ryuakilover:** Good point. Why cover for Komui when his experiments can either cause disaster, or almost kill people?  
 **To Anon:** While I completely understand where you're coming from, you'll just have to get used to it. It's just one of my old quirks/habits. I know it probably annoys you, I get that a lot. It's just something that I've done in all my stories, be it on Wattpad, DeviantArt, or here. But thank you for the criticism. As for the 'dying from cuteness' thing... I didn't do it for 'quirkiness' or cuteness. My stories are always like that. If you read stories I've written on other websites, you'd get that. But still, I'm glad you like the plot. I'll try to only do it if I feel it's necessary.  
 **To Guest:** See my response to **readwithcats**.

* * *

 **Title:** Four Years Back

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** None as of yet, though may get hints of Laven later

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

It was dead silent as Allen stood from the table. He slowly and grudgingly made his way over to Cross.

"Good morning... Master..." he said in a manner that was quite awkward.

"Stupid apprentice!" Cross shouted, smacking Allen upside the head and causing the 15-turned-11-year-old to fall to the floor face first. Lavi cringed.

Allen sat up on his knees, cradling his head in a hand. "OOW! What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot." Cross sniffed. Johnny ran up and whispered something to Cross, causing the general's brow to furrow. "Well that idiot supervisor better fix things. I don't think I'll be able to stand my stupid apprentice when he's like this."

"What do you mean, _'when he's like this'_? Is there something we should know about?" Lavi asked, slowly making his way over.

"Damn Bookman apprentice." Cross muttered. "Always too observant for his own good." Then louder, "Ask that damned supervisor of yours."

With that, Cross turned and was about to leave. Unfortunately for him, Allen recovered fairly quickly and was on his feet.

"You're not leaving, Master." the white-haired boy said, crossing his arms.

Cross looked over his shoulder. "Oh? And why's that?"

"You need to explain." Allen seethed.

"Like I said before, ask that idiot Komui." Cross said. "You know I don't like to repeat myself."

And with that, Cross left the cafeteria. Allen scowled at the ground, then let out a sigh, trying to calm himself. Before he could fully regain his bearings, though, Lavi grabbed his wrist and they, well Lavi, dragging Allen along, walked over to Lenalee and Kanda.

"That Komui guy is your brother, right, Lenalee?" Lavi said, though the question was more like a statement, as he let go of Allen's hand.

"Yeah, but... How do you know my name?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmm..." Lavi tapped his chin with his hand before shrugging. "Dunno. It kinda just felt... right, you know what I mean?"

Lenalee looked at the table with a quizzical look, but looked up at Lavi and nodded a moment later. "I've had that feeling a few times. Mostly today, but still."

"So back to the subject before..." Allen butt in.

"Right, right." Lavi chuckled. "Shouldn't we go ask Komui what's wrong with how we are?"

"I suppose." Lenalee said. "It'd help to know why we're being stared at."

"Then let's go!" Allen said, turning around sharply and heading towards the door before stopping abruptly and turning around. "Where is Komui's office?"

Lenalee gave a giggle, then stood. Kanda let out a 'tch', but followed the girl's lead. Lenalee opened the door of the cafeteria, then started down a hall. Unfortunately, they ran into a certain blonde haired Inspector.

After the kids passed, in quite a loud manner, might I add, Link had one thought.

 _'Walker?!'_

* * *

I know it's shorter than the other two, but I ran into some... unfortunate... writer's block. Hopefully, my inspiration won't be delayed any longer. Expect an update either next week or the week after.

Read, review, criticism is encouraged and welcomed, flames will be used for s'mores. Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other are, but I was still stuck with writer's block and I had to rush to be able to get a chapter out today.

 **Title:** Four Years Back

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** None as of yet, though may get hints of Laven later

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

Link rushed through the halls towards Inspector Leverrier's office. Once there he stood alert as Leverrier looked up at him.

"Yes, Inspector Link?" Leverrier asked.

"I have something interesting to report." Link informed. "Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Kanda Yuu have been turned into kids."

* * *

Lenalee knocked on Komui's office door, then folded her hands behind her back, waiting. A few moments later, a 'come in' sounded, and the young girl opened the door. Komui got a nervous expression on his face once he saw who was there.

"Uh... Hello, you four!" he said, trying too hard to sound cheery.

"Hello, nii-san." Lenalee nodded.

"We have a question!" Lavi announced bluntly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Komui attempted a calm voice, but failed.

"General Cross came by the cafeteria..." Allen started.

"And we want to know why we're not our proper age." Kanda finished.

"W-why would you say that you're not the right a-age?" Komui asked, still nervous.

"We're not idiots." Lenalee huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "The stares, your questioning, the familiar-ness of each other and this building, General Cross' words. It was only a matter of time before we remembered."

"Actually, I only remembered when we were in the cafeteria." Lavi chuckled.

 _'Same here,'_ was the simultaneous answer.

"So... You want me to make a cure?" Komui asked.

"Yes." Allen grinned. "That's exactly what we want." He then seemed to get an idea because the grin turned evil. "And you better have it finished in two hours."

Komui then donned a face of despair as the four left the office. He then set to work on the cure, though was secretly thinking, _'Allen is such a slave driver...'_

* * *

The four exorcists shared a glance once they were in the hall. Allen nodded once before leaving to find something. Lavi let out a sigh, then also left. Kanda went off to go meditate, which left Lenalee running after Allen, not willing to let him do what he's about to do alone.

 _'Allen Walker!'_ was the single call from Howard Link, and was all that was need for the white haired male to freeze in his tracks.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others. Again, I needed to update today and I had a strong case of writer's block. But hope you enjoyed anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Four Years Back

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** None as of yet, though may get hints of Laven later

 **Summary:** It was supposed to be a normal day at the Black Order. Unfortunately, Komui had other plans. What happens when our main four protagonists are hit by one of Komui's strange components?

 **Warnings:** Mild cussing

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.

* * *

Allen stiffened at the blonde inspector towering over him. Link was ten times more intimidating than he had been when Allen was normal. The thought of feigning ignorance crossed Allen's mind, but he quickly cast it away, knowing Link would see right through it. Instead, he straightened and looked up at Link, making eye contact, but not seeming overly confidant.

"Yes, Link?" he asked, keeping his voice from shaking.

"I have orders to take you to Director Leverrier." Link said, quick and to the point as usual.

Allen felt a feeling of dread creep into his mind, but nodded anyway, knowing that if he blatantly refused, he would become more suspicious.

The walk to Leverrier's office was stiff and awkward, similar to how it was when Link first showed up. Suddenly, Allen wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

 _'Well, at least I didn't turn into Red.'_ he mused absently.

A few firm knocks broke Allen from his thoughts and he looked up from the floor. Link stood at the door, back straight, expression unreadable. After a few seconds, there was a 'come in.' Link opened the door and walked into the room, Allen following right after. Link closed the door once the white haired boy walked in.

Allen spared the inspector a side-glace, but then walked to the center of the room, eyes on Leverrier. There was silence for several moments. Then,

"I understand that, due to one of Komui's experiments, you and your friends, Lavi, Yuu Kanda, and Lenalee Lee, have been aged backwards by four years." Leverrier said.

"Yes, sir. That's correct." Allen responded, staying firm with a slightly defiant glare.

"That's... unfortunate. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Leverrier said. "Do you remember everything from past your body's age?"

Allen thought for a moment before answering, "Most stuff, yeah."

"And what can you do with that body? Are you as powerful? What about the Fourteenth?" Leverrier asked.

"I'm not sure what I can do yet, nor do I know if I'm as powerful as before." Allen paused for a second, thinking, carefully choosing his words. "As far as I know, the Fourteenth hasn't made any appearances. My mind feels... less crowded than before, like it was before the Fourteenth was discovered."

"Hmm... Thank you for this information, Allen Walker." Leverrier said. "I presume that Komui is working on a cure?"

"Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and I told him to, but you never know." Allen replied.

"Thank you for your time. You may go now." the Director told Allen. The boy nodded, bowed half-way, before abruptly turning and leaving the room. Once out, door closed, he let out a relieved breath, glad he was out of trouble, for now. He then set off to find one of the others.

* * *

"And... there!" Komui exclaimed.

It had been a day and a half since the kids had demanded an antidote. Komui was very worried he wouldn't be able to get it, but he was able to perfectly replicate the elixir that turned the four exorcists into kids.

Once that was done, he used trial and error to figure out what he needed to undo the affects. He used a plant nearby, applying a small amount of the liquid, then adding stuff to a slightly larger portion, then testing it. It had led far into the night and early morning, but the loss of sleep had made it worth it.

 _'Hey, I didn't make it within two hours, but I was able to make it within two days.'_ Komui thought, trying to look at the bright side. He was lucky Allen seemed to have forgotten his threat, instead being wrapped up in what his current body could or couldn't do. Komui admired his work before calling the four exorcists to his office.

It took fifteen minutes for all of them to get there, due to Allen getting lost and Kanda being on the other side of the building. They walked into the office, hair dis-shelved, in sleep clothes, and extremely tired. Well, Lavi was pretty hyper, but the rest were pretty tired. Once there, things were said.

"Do you have it ready?" From Allen.

"Finally. Took almost two days." Kanda.

"I can't wait to be taller than the old panda again!" Lavi.

"Nii-san did something for once." Obviously, Lenalee.

Komui chuckled at the comments. "Are you ready?" A collection of nods. "Alright. I'm going to pour it on you. Take a bath or shower after. You should be normal by morning." Another set of nods. Komui then poured the teal-colored liquid on the four exorcists.

Allen suppressed a shudder at the weird feeling, Kanda stood stoic, Lenalee almost grinned, and Lavi jumped in excitement. The four then left to bathe or shower, then went to back to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Allen realized he was back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief at being his normal size again. He then scrambled out of bed, changed into his uniform, then hurried to the cafeteria, making a mental note to thank Komui later.

* * *

Lenalee awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed being the anklets instead of boots. She let a small grin cross her face before getting out of bed and putting on her uniform. She looked in the mirror for a few seconds before leaving to go to the cafeteria. She'd thank Komui when she took him his coffee later this morning.

* * *

Lavi laughed with glee as soon as he got out of bed. The panda had apparently returned during the night, never knowing of the event that occurred. The redhead planned to keep it that way. With slight relief and a whole lotta joy, Lavi put on his uniform, strapping Iron Hammer to his thigh. A smile was set on his face as the Bookman Apprentice made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes to his meditation room for the third morning in a row. He knew this probably wasn't healthy, but meditating helped him when he was nervous or worried. Not that he was either of those, or at least, he wouldn't admit it aloud. He stood, heaving a sigh. Knowing the other three would be on their ways to the cafeteria, that where he headed after leaving the room.

* * *

And from that day on, life in the Black Order went back to normal. Well, as normal as you could get with Komulins being made once a week, the constant fights between Kanda and Allen, Kanda trying to 'kill' Lavi, and Allen being suspected of being a Noah.

Er... It was as normal as it could be until Komui made an experiment that turned every exorcist into the other gender. But that's a different story.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. I am writing another one, a DGM/OHSHC crossover called** ** _Crystals Have to Learn to Shine_** **, which updates every Thursday I have something written. I am going to be starting one called** ** _One More Chance Never Hurt_** **, though I'll probably post it Tuesday, which will be it's update day.**

 **Anywho, thank you for reading and sticking to this chapter. For those you liked it, tell me. For those who thought it was okay, that's fine. For those who hated it, keep your opinion to yourself. Have a very nice day!**


End file.
